Blurred
by overzealouslypessimistic
Summary: There's a fine line between reverie and existence. And when that fine line blurs, reverie becomes existence.


blurred

**summary: **there's a fine line between reverie and existence. and when that fine line blurs, reverie becomes existence.

:-:-:

_{reverie}_

_-a state of mind marked by abstraction or release from reality-_

She ran her hands through her curly blonde hair as the wind blew it into her face. She giggled at the breeze that shook her, her toes and fingertips tingling at the soft touch of the air.

Inhaling deeply, she walked to the sidewalk, taking a long look at her home.

Grinning, she saluted mockingly to the house. Her lips whispered her final goodbye as she turned away from it, facing straight ahead. Smiling once again, she took off.

Her legs pumped, her lungs maximizing the air she could take in. She ran and ran, as far as she possibly could, until she found herself getting exhausted. Stopping for a mere second to catch her breath, she shut her eyes.

Opening them suddenly with a gasp, she looked around. She could feel someone's presence, and it was strong. It was almost surreal.

Her gray eyes caught sight of dark, raven hair and she stared around intently as it had flashed by so quickly, disappearing among the trees.

Looking all around, she came to the realization that she didn't know where she was.

She blankly stared once again, to catch the eyes of that person, because in the masses of the trees that surrounded her, she still caught sight of him.

Shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes together tightly, rubbing her temples. She couldn't stand to stall anymore.

All she could do was run.

She needed to keep going. There was no option.

_Anything to get away. _

:-:-:

_{existence}_

_-reality as presented in experience-_

It was easy for her to get distracted.

She entered into a daydream state often, thinking of any possible way she could leave. She thought of all of the possibilities of how she could escape, much less simply call out to someone.

Drawing in a deep breath, she tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, picking up the dull, yellow pencil. She looked up from the piece of paper on her desk and stared straight ahead through the window in front of her desk, her eyes wandering to the cherry blossom tree outside.

The breeze swayed the flowers gently, and she wanted to run outside. She wanted to run outside and sit up against the tree and relax, her worries floating away with the wind. She wanted to run outside and continue running until she couldn't stop.

Until her worries were gone.

Closing her eyes, she gripped the pencil so tightly until her knuckles turned white.

She didn't know how long she'd be stuck there, in that same spot, in that same house, in that same town. She didn't know what she was going to do, much less do anything about her situation.

Sighing heavily, she began to write her paper.

:-:-:

_{reverie}_

_-a state of mind marked by abstraction or release from reality-_

It was like she was in a bubble.

She was closed off from the rest of the world, floating away freely. If it dared to pop, she'd be sucked back into the reality of things.

Nobody had come after her.

She was starting her life in a big city unknown to her, to where she reached all by herself.

The more she craved the freedom, the more the bubble became apparent.

The bubble was trapping her.

She wanted to meet people. She needed connections. She needed to figure out how to get around.

It was taking her to places she didn't want to go to. It was almost taking her away from the freedom she had imagined.

High up in the air, she looked down, soaking in all of the people bustling into one another. Her eyes caught that same raven hair, but she convinced herself it couldn't have possibly been that same person from the forest that time.

She wanted to call out to someone, especially him, since he caught her eye so well, but she couldn't. Her voice wouldn't work. She was reaching out, but nobody seemed to receive her.

The bubble was suffocating her.

Realizing that maybe it was too much, she began to retreat backwards, but she realize it was too late. She had already begun her path to freedom.

More than that, she didn't know where she was.

Most of all, it was restricting her from finding out who she _herself _was.

:-:-:

_{existence}_

_- reality as presented in experience-_

Years had passed from her dreams of escaping.

She was still restricted, inside that bubble. She was suffocating, choking, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Her paper, the college application, was enough to get her out of her house and into a city.

That was the only part that became reality.

She locked up her bicycle and headed towards the doors of her campus, the chilly air stinging her cheeks. She drew in a deep breath and puffed out the hot air in exchange.

It was almost surreal, what this freedom was doing to her. It felt like the stinging in her cheeks, the rasp in her dry throat, the burning in her lungs.

Sighing heavily, she buried her head in her hands until she felt warmth.

She felt warmth, and it made her feel rejuvenated. Looking up, she gasped.

There, in that very second, someone stood before her, holding a door open for her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. He seemed awfully familiar. The color of his hair stuck out more than anything to her, despite the fact that his eyes were sea green as well.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she dared to ask.

He smiled. "I'm the boy you wanted to call out to."

* * *

_a/n:_

_this is dedicated to my long-time best friend, haley, or borderlies, or as previously known, fluffy bunnies are so cute. _

_we celebrated our 2 year friendiversary recently :) _

_i hope you like it!_

_it's vague and stuff...but I guess that was my intention. and you all might be wondering why i put it in the pjo fandom but i made sure to put tidbits of the characters, like blonde hair and dark raven hair and green eyes. it may not be enough but i intended to use the pjo characters as my base. _

_thanks for reading!_

_~bubbles~_


End file.
